


[Podfic] i been in the valley

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Equestrian, F/M, First Time, Geralt is a horse girl, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: Jaskier is the reckless sort of brave that thinks nothing of wearing white breeches on an impromptu trail ride, and Yennefer has clawed her way up from nothing to an esteemed training position at a sprawling equestrian complex. When a mysterious, decidedly attractive stranger with a knack for horsemanship and an unknown backstory arrives one day at the barn, neither is the type to just sit back and let the other seduce him. Competition is what they know best, and Geralt is first prize.Or the equestrian witcher AU literally no one asked for but that we all deserve.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] i been in the valley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i been in the valley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456693) by [limerental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerental/pseuds/limerental). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 01:00:23**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * **MP3 on Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uhrveokGjaZS_QuyLBVc0AHJLI5IxMlq/view?usp=sharing)**
  * **Multiple formats on The Internet Archive[here](https://archive.org/details/i-been-in-the-valley)**



### Credits

  * **Author:**[limerental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerental/pseuds/limerental)
  * **Reader:**[Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)




End file.
